surrealmemesfandomcom-20200215-history
Stand (Meme Lads in the Abyss)
Stands are powers in Meme Lads in The Abyss. Each inhabitant has a stand. They are based off the stands from Jojo's Bizarre Adventure. List of Stands * Total Dramatist - Monster in the shape of Chris McLean's, which transports people to pocket dimensions containing "challenges" and "marshmallow ceremonies" Anyone who doesn't receive a marshmallow in the marshmallow ceremony or loses the challenge has to walk across the Dock of Shame to climb aboard the Boat of Losers. Stand user is The Almighty N O A H * Surrealman - Static creature in the shape of Salvador Dali, which scronches people. Stand user is Meme Man * Loose Cannon - Light Mote which turns into a cannon on command. Stand user is Negative Picardia * Safety Doggo - Dog wearing hard hat which turns people to stone. Stand user is Dug * Plug - Power outlet which makes people magnetic. Stand user is Girlio. * Scary Vehicles - Toxic substance which turns people into cars, trucks, planes, boats, trains, ect... Stand user is BEAUTIFUL TRUCK * The World - Monster which can freeze time. Stand user is Stinge Flower/Perfect Stinge * Do The Dinosaur - Raptor which can cause a lot of damage. Stand user is Vitsie * Cleetus - Fat cowboy which can teleport it's stand user. Stand user is Cowboy man * Lamb Sauce - Sauce which makes people weaker. Stand user is Gordon Ramsay * Green M&M - Green M&Ms mascot which stuns people. Stand user is Camerelon * King Orang - Orang wearing crown which makes people follow it's command. Stand user is Mandarinn * We're Not Doing Princess Peach! - Distorted version of Princess Peach which has identical powers to King Orang. Stand users are Mario and Luigi. * SPHERICAL - Sphere with Picardia Face which can teleport people to the Abyss. Stand user is Vegetal. * Mokey - Mokey from Sr Pelo, who can make people's head implode. Stand User is Thoomas * Anti-Surreal Barrier - Shield which protects user from the power of surreal memes, as well as the power of saxophone and scronch beams. Stand user is John Lemon * Cheese Man - Kiddo made of cheese who can teleport people into the sky. Stand user is Rebel Picardía. * Pelito - Plush of it's user which can reverse time. Stand user is Pepo. * Professor Yeet - Carrot wearing doctor attire which can cure consumption problems. Stand user is Capprio. * Time Scoop - Machine which displaces people in time. Stand user is Ank57. * History 101 - Painting which when viewed, shows multiple versions of it. Stand user is Mcgann * Scanline - Imprisons people. Stand user is Invalida * Knife Dude - Knife wielding plush that stabs people - Stand user is Kirb * Empular - Monster that looks like ultraman orb bemular - Stand user is HudsonKingOfDarkness Stand Photos Time Scoop.PNG|Ank57's Stand History 101.PNG|Mcgann's Stand stand.png|The Almighty N O A H's Stand scanlines.png|Invalida's Stand Kirb STONP.jpg|Kirb's Stand sphericall.png|SPHERICAL punishing The Almighty N O A H Trivia * Plug, Scary Vehicles and The World are all based off stands from Jojo. Plug is based off Bastet, and Scary Vehicles is based off Scary Monsters. The World is a carbon copy of Dio's stand, same name and all * However, Ank57's stand is a reference to Doctor Who, more specifically the stories Cat's Cradle: Time Crucible, The Five Doctors, The Eight Doctors (Start of the EDA range), World Game, The Juggernauts, Invasion Of The Dinosaurs, The Time Lords Story (in Short Trips: Repercussions), The Book Of Kells, Sisters Of The Flame/The Venegance Of Morbius, Child Of Time, and Weapons Of Past Destruction (This is the only one that Ank57 has actually read). * History 101 is an obvious reference to The Book Of The Same Name Category:Meme Lads in the Abyss Category:Stand Users Category:Cool And Good Category:Non-Canon Category:Trustworthy